Further identification of protein methylase II subunit structure, investigation of their kinetic parameters, substrate specificity. Studies on multiple forms of protein methylase II and its natural inhibitor under such conditions as fetal development, aging process. The effect of hypophysectomy an influence of testosterone on the rat testis protein methylase II system. The possibility of dislocalization of the enzyme and the natural inhibitor will be considered. Screening test of protein methylase II level of erythrocyte and substrate capacity of plasma from human blood samples of individual who have various blood disease and neurohormaonal malfunctions. Protein methylase II system in E. Coli: in order to relate enzymatic esterification of ribosomal protein by protein methylase II and its functional significance during the protein synthesis. Assay methods to stabilize unstable the enzymatic product, protein- methyl esters.